The principle of operation of piston within a cylinder, is driving the piston in oscillating movement to reproduce motive force by combusting the fuel, theoretically, the piston must be completely sealed with the inner wall of the cylinder, so the combustion gas is fully sealed from leaking as being effectively used to drive the piston. However, this kind of design will significantly decrease piston life due to excessive wear between the inner wall of the cylinder and piston, thus overheat. Hence the contacting surface of piston must be wear resistant to provide superior protection; such wear resistance process is coated with wear-resistant material.
However, the process for coating the surface of piston device is very complicated, it is not easy to control as to keep the surface of piston uniformly flat after applying wear resistance process in a large surface area, if the surface of piston is uneven after processed, the sealing problem would thus occurs since the piston is not completely sealed against the cylinder. And the surface of piston must completely fit in respect with the cylinder size accordingly after wear resistant process to prevent from leaking, for such reason, the difficulty level of coating wear-resistant material on the piston is inevitably increased.
According to the problem described above, the inventor of the invention herein conducted extensive research and experimentation that culminated in the successful development and design; hence a piston device thereof is addressed as the foundation and the realization for improving described problems.